Dunban's sleepless night
by skorpina18
Summary: After a tiring day,Melia stays on watch,but Dunban,unknownly to her,is awake. What can come out of a stormy night for the two?


**Okay,this is my very first POVed story,so be as kind as you can,pretty please! :)**

 **This has mostly no spoilers,but you have to have all 7 members to the party to avoid them all 100%**

 **I hope you like it and please review,so I can know what I do wrong or right. Other than that,enjoy! :D**

It had been a hard day and we were all tired. To add to that,it seemed like a storm was about to hit.  
"We should find shelter."I said to everyone,always the voice of reason,not only as the eldest,but as the most experienced as well.  
"Let's go over there."The melodic voice of Melia reached my ears and I turned to see she was pointing as a cave,not that far away.  
"Okay,let's go."Shulk agreed with her and we all begun walking there,reachingit seconds before the storm begun.  
"Man,that was close."Reyn commented and I couldn't help but think that a storm wasn't as bad as the enemies we have faced to far. Instead,my eyes fell on Melia,who had sat down,near the end of the cave,barely enough so she wouldn't get wet by it,eyes looking at the endless grass. That look in her eyes,I loved and hated it at the same time,since she looked so peaceful,but at the same time so deep in thoughts.  
"The storm won't last long."Shulk said and I silently agreed "How do you know?"My sister asked the boy.  
"It's not that hard to tell."Melia spoke,eyes never looking at Fiora,instead,still focused on the rain.  
"They are right you know."I said,knowing that Fiora would not doubt me.  
"We should rest,we had a long day."Sharla suggested a few silent seconds later and although true,I did not feel sleepy,I was rather restless.  
"I'll keep watch."I offered,since I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway.  
"No."Melia firmly said,eyes finally leaving the rain,now looking at me intensely."You've kept watch two nights in a row,you should get some sleep." This time,her voice sounded just a bit softer,I had grown to notice detail such as these in Melia,since only they showed how she was really feeling.  
"I'm fine,really."I tried to reassure her with a small smile,watching her as she got up to walk over to me,while everyone else was getting ready to sleep.  
"I'm not going to accept no for an answer,for this is not a suggestion,you need sleep."She told me,seriously and I inwardly smiled,wondering when did Melia get so demanding.  
"Very well."I gave in to her "But you have to wake me up if you feel like you're getting tired."I told her.  
"That seems reasonable."She agreed,all to easily and I knew she wasn't going to what I had asked,even if she was far beyond tired.  
We all said our good nights and fell asleep,or in my case,closed my eyes to seem like I was asleep and let my mind wander,my thoughts quickly getting taken over by the lovely angel close by.  
I did not call her that because of the wings she had,as a High Entia,it was because of who she was,that made me call her an angel.  
Perfect,pale skin,flawless even after all of the battles. The most amazing smile I have ever seen on full pink lips. Pure soul,that had been so tormented from all the hardships,still shining brightly with kindness.  
And her eyes...many considered blue eyes to be the most angelic,others would say green are the most beautiful,but her eyes are,in my opinion,the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen,combining both the mesmerising beauty of green and the angelical purity of blue. I could really go on about her eyes for so long... But there was one more thing,that I was sure no one but me and Riki were aware,about Melia,that made her even more of an angel and that is...  
 _'Ah...right on time'_ I trailed off from my thoughts,as my ears picked up Melia's melodic voice was humming a soft tune.

I had found out of this a while ago. From time to time,Riki would have nightmares,it would be usually after a big fight we'd face against a very powerful enemy. On one of those nights,Melia had stayed guard and had heard the Nopon. I had fallen asleep next to him and,being a light sleeper,I woke up from the tossing and turning,but had remained silent. That night,was the first time I heard Melia sing,she was lulling Riki to sleep,after he had woken up from the nightmare. It was about the most beautiful thing I had ever heard,like a sacred being was singing softly to keep the nightmares of every being on Bionis away.  
It was the same night,I fell in love with Melia,a little more than I already had.  
Since then,I had awaited for the next time she would stay guard,so I may get to hear her otherworldly voice. I was awarded greatly for my patience and for staying awake,for when night fell and she thought everyone was asleep,she let her voice break the silence with another soft tune. I'd usually fall asleep after listening to her for long,having my eyes closed and listening to her relaxed me far too greatly,but I always tried to stay awake for as long as possible.  
Tonight Riki was soundly asleep,he was having no nightmares. It was only Melia,her voice and I. Many times I have battled against myself,wondering if I should let her know I was awake or not,but I never did.

I suddenly realise that her voice got louder by a mere inch,but like I said,I always noticed those things,and this has never happened before. But it seems,I was too lost in her voice and my thoughts,or maybe the footsteps hadn't made a sound? I didn't know,but I had not realised that Melia had moved next to me.  
What was my silver haired angel thinking? Why had she come over to me? Had she realised I was awake? But my thoughts paused when Melia's singing did and for a moment,I thought I had been found out.  
"If only I could tell you all about how I feel,my hero"I heard her whisper and felt my heart skip a beat.  
Was she talking to me? She couldn't be... My brain then just stopped functioning,as I felt her hand run through my dark brown locks. I was thankful I was turned to the side,facing away from her,cause I got a blush on my face I was worried she would notice,even with the speed I got it under control.  
"If only you would turn around and look at me,then maybe you would see just how deep my feelings for you are"She whispered again. A smirk found its way on my face,that I quickly discarded,before slowly turning around to face her,eyes still closed as if I was asleep,with my hair still at the same place. I felt her hand stop for a second as I shifted and then a chuckle left her lips  
"Even in your sleep you taunt me"My angel said sadly.  
The battle within me had once again begun. I wanted to open my eyes,get up and kiss her until she's out of breathe,yet at the same time,doubt would speak,voicing my fears.  
 _What if someone woke up? What if she didn't want me to kiss her? She was so pure..._  
But at the same time,the reckless part of me was saying that no one would wake up,since they were all tired and that I should do it,before it's too late and I've lost my chance...besides,my angel had just confessed to me,in a way.  
Suddenly though,the hand that was in my hair left just like it had found its way to it and I heard a soft sigh escape Melia's lips.  
At that very moment,I let go of all reason and doubt that I had in me and,as she was getting up,I reached my hand out and grabbed one of hers,to stop her from leaving.  
She gasped lightly and I felt her tense as she slowly turned to face me.  
"Umm...I..."She was at a loss of what to say and a blush appeared on her face  
"Now,why would you stop and leave,it actually felt very relaxing."I said in a low voice and smirk as I admitted to myself that,I rather liked that blush. She slowly sat back down without saying a word and I also stayed silent,deciding I'd let her speak first.  
"So...how long...have you been a-awake?"She asked,trying to keep her voice steady,but failing at the end,making me inwardly smile.  
"I was never asleep to begin with."I told her and she one again gasped,the blush on her cheeks becoming darker.  
"Th-that mean you h-heard me."Melia stated,but I didn't know if she was talking about her singing or her confession of shorts.  
"I did."I said non than less and had to wonder if she actually got redder "You don't have to be embarrassed Melia."I said to her,slowly sitting up "I very much liked you voice."I complimented her with a smile.  
"Th-thank you"She said,as she tried to calm her blush down,succeeding to seconds later.  
"I heard you say something about wanting me to turn around and look at you,well,I have."I teased her and smiled inwardly as the blush re-appeared on her face,as she attempted to cover up her previous statements. I reached out my hand and placed it on her cheek,making her stop speaking and slowly look up to meet my gaze,letting me take a look at the amazing orbs.  
"You can relax angel,I am more than happy to hear that you return the feelings I have had for you for so long."I reassured her and watched as many emotions played on her face. From embarrassment,to shock,to realisation and then to surprise.  
She tried to form words,but in the end,only my name escaped her lips and I loved the way it sounded coming from her,it had an effect on me like one one else. I gently pulled her face closer to me and leaned my head forward,until our lips wee only a breathe away and I could see the emotions clearly in her sparkling eyes.  
"I love you,my angel"I whispered against her lips and closed the tiny gap between us,capturing her lips. They were so soft,more than what I expected and it made my body feel like it was on fire. I went to pull away,but found Melia's arms warp themselves around my neck,holding me tightly,as she kissed me back. When the need for air became too great,we pulled apart,but leaned our foreheads together,eyes locking again.  
"I love you"I told her again  
"I love you too,my warrior"She spoke back and my heart skipped a beat or two. I had never thought those words would have any affect on me,but life is unexpected and love is complicated. I pulled Melia against my chest and layed back down,taking her with me. I loved how right she felt in my arms. Her hand reached for my hair once again and I smiled as I let my body relax,but my arm never releasing its hold on her.  
"Sleep Dunban,you need it"She whispered to me softly and I silently agreed,closing my eyes.  
"Good night angel"I told her  
"Good night,my star"I heard her whisper,before I let sleep take over me,a smile on my face and the feeling of Melia's body against mine keeping me warm from the storm I had ignored all along.


End file.
